1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flushing structure capable of being attached to the exterior of an outboard motor immediately adjacent its inlet ports so as to force water therethrough while the motor is running thereby allowing cleansing fluid to run through the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outboard motors on relatively small marine craft and vessels has enjoyed wide popularity for many years. Such motors are used both in certain commercial applications as well as recreational application. In that outboard motors of course an expensive item to initially purchase it is of prime importance to the owner to receive as much use from the motor through a long operable life as possible.
To accomplish long years of operation of outboard motors maintenance of such motors and proper mechanical and preventive and maintenance type services should adequately be performed on the motors. While numerous outboard motors clearly state that internal cleaning utilizing fresh water is not necessary such cleaning services is well known to add to the operable life of an outboard motor especially when such motor is used in a saltwater environment.
In order to accomplish the internal cleaning of such motors the general procedure is to force clean or fresh water in through the cooling inlet ports of the outboard motor. During operation these inlet ports are generally provided to allow intake of water through which the motor is travelling wherein the water is used to cool the engine during operation. By forcing the cleaning water through the engine in this fashion cleansing or removal of saltwater from the working parts of the engine is accomplished.
Numerous prior art devices are in existence and are commercially available which are designed to secure a supply of fresh water to the motor adjacent the inlet port so that such fresh water will be driven through the engine in the manner described above. These devices and/or assemblies take many forms and are generally represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,889 to Burger; 3,003,456 to Crozier; 3,002,488 to Guhlin; and 2,611,631 to Benson.
While the devices disclosed in each of the patents set forth above are applicable to accomplish forcing of water through the engine for cleaning purposes each generally require the placement of a device on or about the motor. This placement, due to the inherent design of the structure set forth may sometimes become quite inconvenient and possibly dangerous. Cleaning of the outboard motor occurs frequently when the motor is out of the water such as being supported by davits in suspended form above the water in which it usually travels. In such orientation the cleaning devices of the type set forth in the above noted patents must be attached directly to the motors adjacent the inlet ports which requires direct access to the motor itself.
This in turn frequently requires the operator to position himself in the water, or otherwise suspend himself out to the raised or supported motor in somewhat perilous position.
Accordingly, there is a need in the marine industry for a flushing assembly or implement which can be applied to a motor in the proper position irrespective of the motor being disposed in suspended orientation or in its normal position in water connected to the transom of a marine craft or vessel. In addition, such flushing assembly should be capable of efficiently being secured to the motor adjacent the inlet ports thereof in a manner which will allow minimum discomfort of the operator and prevent or make unnecessary the need to position himself in an convenient or even perilous position.